Several carrying and jettisoning devices for loads under aircraft are already known, as well as methods for wedging these loads against fixed bearings by raising the hooks of the carrying device after the loads has been suspended thereto.
Generally, immediately after the load is hooked, a safety pin is introducted into the carrying device to prevent any untimely releasing thereof. Complementary operations can thus be performed without risk, particularly the actuation of nuts ensuring the raising of the suspension hooks for bringing the load to engage fixed bearing members. Such screw and nut systems are theoretically irreversible but, since in flight they are subject to relatively high vibrations particularly aboard helicopters, they have to be immobilized by braking means after their screwing.